oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Oobi: Dasdasi
Oobi: Dasdasi is an adaptation and spin-off of the original Oobi show. It was filmed in Iran in 2012. IRIB TV2, one of Iran's national TV channels, funded and aired the series. Like the original American version, it follows a family of bare-hand puppets, but it includes a variety of new characters and is more focused on comedy. The American prop makers for Oobi supplied the puppet costumes, which are identical to those of the original show. It was produced and directed by Negar Estakhr and Amir Soltan Ahmadi, two of Iran's foremost puppeteers. IRIB started production on the series after the two developers attended a 2011 screening of Oobi in English. 78 eight-minute episodes were made. The series ran from September 22 to December 20, 2012, with six new episodes premiering each week for three months. Reruns still play regularly on IRIB. By summer 2013, the show had been broadcast in seven Asian territories. The main characters are a family of five hand puppets: a boy and a girl, their parents, and their grandfather. The kids are mischievous and like to play tricks on their parents and each other. They are impressionable, easily amused, and known for daydreaming a lot. However, they are also genuinely curious about the world. They often come to Mom and Dad with questions about science topics, like perception and the four seasons. Other times, they are interested in sillier things, like how to buy ice cream or play a mimicking game. No matter the episode's topic, the kids always learn about it in an awkward and humorous way. The episodes have a unique structure that is distinct from the American series. The stories are eight minutes each, with two or three intermissions. During these transition scenes, a duo of puppets called the Palms have short adventures that relate to the episode's topic. They are upright hands with faces on their palms. They are sometimes joined by their friend Finger, a male little finger with a brown wig. *Amir Soltan Ahmadi: Puppeteer, director and writer *Negar Estakhr: Puppeteer and producer *Bahador Maleki: Puppeteer and writer *Banafsheh Samadi: Puppeteer and writer *Isa Yousefipour: Puppeteer *Amirali Razaghi: Composer Photos Iranian Persian Oobi TV Series - Dasdasi Sound of Hands.jpg Grampu - Iranian Persian Oobi Hand Puppet TV Series Dasdasi.jpg Iranian Persian Oobi Hand Puppet TV Series Dasdasi Cast.jpg Iranian Oobi Hand Puppet TV Series - Dasdasi Parents Dasdasi (Persian دس دسی صداش می آد).jpg Iranian Persian Oobi Hand Puppet TV Series - Dasdasi Characters.jpg Dasdasi Kako Character - Iranian Persian Oobi Hand Puppet TV Series.jpg Iranian Persian Oobi Hand Puppet TV Series - Dasdasi Uma.jpg Iranian Oobi Hand Puppet TV Series - Dasdasi Uma Pigtails.jpg Iranian Oobi Hand Puppet TV Show Series Dasdasi Uma.jpg Mother from Iranian Oobi Hand Puppet TV Series - Dasdasi (Persian دس دسی صداش می آد).jpg Iranian Persian Oobi Hand Puppet TV Series - Dasdasi Grampu Grandpoo.jpg Iranian Persian Oobi Hand Puppet TV Series - Dasdasi Grampu Grandpoo 2.jpg Iranian Oobi Hand Puppet TV Series - Dasdasi (Persian دس دسی صداش می آد).jpg Iranian Oobi Hand Puppet TV Show Series - Dasdasi Character.jpg Iranian Persian Oobi Hand Puppet TV Series - Dasdasi Main Characters.jpg Iranian Persian Oobi Hand Puppet TV Series - Dasdasi Characters Cast 2.jpg Iranian Persian Oobi Hand Puppet TV Series - Dasdasi Characters Cast.jpg Screenshots Oobi Dasdasi Hand Puppet Show - Iranian Characters.png Oobi Dasdasi Hand Puppet Show - Kako Grandpa.png Oobi Dasdasi Hand Puppet Show - Parents and Grandpa.png Oobi Dasdasi Hand Puppet Show - Swing.png Oobi Dasdasi Hand Puppet Show - Mirror.png Oobi Dasdasi Hand Puppet Show - Father.png Oobi Dasdasi Hand Puppet Show - Baby.png Oobi: Dasdasi started airing internationally in mid-2013. By July of that year, it had been broadcast in five new territories: Kuwait, Malaysia, Thailand, Indonesia, and Sri Lanka. In Japan, the national network NHK aired it with Japanese subtitles. In addition to IRIB TV2, the show has aired on the main IRIB channel. *The show marked the first new Oobi content since 2005, when the second season ended. Including the run of Dasdasi, the franchise as a whole had a 12-year run (2000–2012). *The Persian title is دس دسی صداش می آد, which roughly translates to Dasdasi: Clapping Hands. *Only one episode, "Swing", adapts a plot from the original American show ("Uma Swing!"). Every other episode follows a unique storyline. *''Oobi: Dasdasi'' is unrelated to the [[List of Oobi dubs|international dubs of Oobi]], which use footage from the original series with different actors providing dialogue. *The show is comparable to the international co-productions of Sesame Street. Like Oobi: Dasdasi, these are localized versions of an American children's show (Sesame Street) that add unique plot elements specific to their countries of origin. *Theme music *"Laundry Day" (episode clip) *"The Copycats" (full episode) *"Swing" (full episode) *[https://www.facebook.com/pg/das.dasi.sedash.miad/about/ Oobi: Dasdasi on Facebook] Category:General